The High Priestess
by BitterSweetShimmer
Summary: When the lovely ex-goddess of the Roman Empire arrives in Bon Temps, Louisiana what strange and exciting things will happen with love and enemies or even both? Enjoy! OC/Everyone.
1. The New Beginning

**HI GUYS! This is my first True Blood Fanfic! Please feel free to leave me comments on whether you think my story is good or bad or on what I need to change to make it better. The 1st chapter is a bit short and I am sorry for that I just wanted a quick background on my character before I really delved into a story. At this point I do not know who she will end up with romantically and whatnot because I will be incorporating as many TB characters as possible. Well thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any True Blood characters. The only character I own at this point is Elaina :)**

* * *

_**The High Priestess**_

A high priestess. A goddess. The Holy One. Our Dea Eliana. All names my people called me in the Roman Empire which I protected and ruled. My great land with the strongest warriors and brightest women. The greatest adventurers who braved other cruel Gods in foreign lands and who when finally arriving home were overjoyed at the land I had preserved just for them and their families. They worshipped my land and they worshipped me. How the modern age and the western world customs have affected my once great home that was respected and revered! My people's families had grown filthy and greedy, polluting my once unmolested home. Now instead of festivals celebrating me, they trample the streets they have covered my soil with and destroy my trees to build their cities that kill my animals and plants. As their belief in me faded so did my efficacy in the land. I had but one choice and that was to leave and explore what else there was for me in the world instead of mourning for my long lost land. That was centuries ago and that is how I ended up driving into Bumfuck, Louisiana in my sputtering '61 Jaguar.

And why such a drastic change of scenery from coastal beaches of the Mediterranean Sea to the sparse hillbilly town of Bon Temps _(I had passed a sign earlier)_ you may ask? My response has to be…. I have not a fucking clue. It seems like everyone that has moved here gets stuck. This is the same case for me. The whole world was changing and America seemed the place to be especially after the Vampire's "came out". So here I was in the Land of the Free. As I pulled into a small bar parking lot when I felt my poor Jag sputter and die. I released a large sigh and dropped my head to the steering wheel promptly honking the horn causing me to jump back and squeal. I heard laughter to my complete horror, I slowly looked over and saw a **gorgeous** man sitting in a large black truck. The man had my complete attention which was saying a lot as I had seen many men through out my thousands of years. Hell, I had even met the true Don Juan DeMarco and to be honest he looked nothing like Johnny Depp…_sorry Hollywood_. He was blonde and had sweet blue eyes something that I had yet to grow accustomed to being from a time where dark hair and dark eyes were the only traits we knew of. He was still laughing when I stepped out of my Jag and walked over to his truck. I opened his car door and jumped as gracefully as I could into the passenger seat of his car. He just sat and stared at me wide eyed and no longer laughing.

"And who said chivalry was dead"? I dead-panned.

He looked at me in complete horror and started stammering "Oh…oh…D-do yah n-n-need some help with your car. Dammit I'm sorry miss".

Now it was my turn to laugh. I tossed my chestnut hair back as I giggled at my pure brazen attitude that I seemed to forget was very strange to people now, especially when I was not considered their Goddess. He had a very confused look on his handsome face as if he did not now whether to laugh or get his ass out of the car and work on my car right then and there.

"How about you buy me a beer first it has been a very long day". I said in between giggles.

He smiled, "I would love to buy you a beer but only on one condition".

"And what would that be"? I asked.

_"How about your name"? _That was when I realized I might like this town more than I had I initially thought.


	2. Welcome To Your New Home

**Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this new chapter with be to everyone's liking! Again if people would please leave comments on what they think that would absolutely amazing! Thank you all for reading :)**

**I do not own any True Blood characters. My only original character so far is Elaina!**

**THANK YOU xoxo**

* * *

"Oh _my_ name?", I smiled at him trying to cover up my embarrassment of being so forward and so stupid, "My name is Elaina" .

"Pretty name" He offered his hand, "I'm Jason, now that the basics are covered, how about that beer"? I took his hand I couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous creature and wonder how he was in a place like Bon Temps. I nodded and he drove closer to the bar to find a parking spot near the door.

We walked into the bar and took our seats at a table by the window that looked out onto the gravel parking lot. _What a view_. I looked up in wonder at the taxidermy animals all over the bar.

"My ex-girlfriend said that there was meaning to the animals like the food pyramid or something like that" Jason murmured. I was a bit taken aback by the mention of an ex-girlfriend so soon.

"Looks like a bunch of dead animals to me" I chuckled.

Jason smiled and added "Yeah me too, I never really understood that Gaia shit". I stared at him for a little bit before I asked "So do you have another girlfriend now or are you a free man"?

He gave a sad smile "Well ever since she died, I've moved on a bit…or a lot"

I stared in complete horror and could not believe the hole I had dug myself into with him. "Oh…I…am so…sorry", I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. This was my biggest problem when dealing with humans, I had no idea how to interact with them without making a complete ass out of myself. I just hated to be alone and humans were so nice to me, I had never thought of them with disdain unless they were the humans disrespecting my home. I felt a hand on my wrist, I peeked over my fingertips to gauge his reaction. He was smiling. I slowly lifted my head and stared at him…again. He didn't seem bright on the surface but there was something there like instinctual knowledge. Something so natural it caught me by surprise to see after thousands of years of ignorant people.

"I'm not upset, El" He laughed. A nickname? So soon? I was surprised I liked it.

"Oh thank god", I breathed. He laughed at my response and I realized I had made another crucial mistake, not staying solemn. Damn! My emotions don't run as deep and it is can be problematic when interacting with people, but Jason seemed unperturbed. Our waitress arrived right on time before I could make more of a tool of myself. She was pretty in a strange way she had blonde hair and a slight gap in-between her two front teeth. She was thin and had a very jovial attitude like a pixie or a faerie. I read her energy (a goddess perk) which was as lively and energetic as a hummingbird attacking the nectar of fresh fruit after a long winter.

"Hey Jase, What's going on"? She asked.

"Hey sis, I would like you to meet Elaina, El this is my sister Sookie". He smiled as he introduced us.

"Pleased to meet yah", she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Hello nice to meet you". I smiled because her energy was hard not to notice in a positive way.

"El's car choked in the drive way and I managed to be her knight in shining armour" He laughed.

"As if" I giggled.I was enjoying the livening energy from both siblings. Sookie took our order when the buzzing stopped suddenly I was shocked and straightened from my relaxed position. Jason looked at me, confused. His energy was just as buoyant as ever. I shifted my gaze to Sookie, whose once kind eyes were now cold and focused on me. I was definitely not used to being treated in such a way. Ever. She glared at me as she mentioned that she would be back with out beers soon and sure enough she was with the same calculating, cold glare.

When she walked away Jason, who seemed to not notice the sudden coldness between his sister and I, began asking me questions.

"What are you doing in Bon Temps, you seem like such a worldly girl"? He mused.

I smiled "I like America and I've been looking for a nice quiet place to stay and I looked on a map and chose a small town at random".

Jason laughed "Believe it or not, El, our little Podunk town has been filled with activity lately!"

"Even better" I laughed " A quiet place that isn't exactly boring"

When we ordered our second beer we were being served by a different waitress named Arlene with bright red hair, she was very sweet in an ignorant way. Sookie was no where in sight. By time we got to our third beer he and I were cracking up sharing our love for cars as he admired my baby from the window. He made fun of me for being a car fanatic yet not knowing how to change a tire or fix anything on a car. We left after our fifth beer. Jason stayed inside to call the towing company and I walked outside to sit in the sun. I loved hot weather being from where I was. I sat on a large rock outside of the bar with my eyes closed defrosting the freezing artificial air from inside. I felt my bones warm and my skin raise into goosebumps underneath the intense heat of the sun. I knew I had some important things ahead of me being the new Supe moving into someone's territory but until then I was happy to enjoy what it had to offer. I let out a satisfied sigh. I was very happy with my choice of new home.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' with my brother?" Sookie hissed into my ear. I jumped back shocked.

"Excuse me"? I asked.

"Yeah excuse you is right" she hissed "excuse your ass out of my town and my brother's life, Maenad!" It was then that I felt rage I hadn't felt in thousands of years.


	3. The New Conflict

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters! Please everyone leave comments on what you think of my story so that way I know if I should continue, feel free to be completely honest :).**_  
_

**I do not own any True Blood characters. The only original character I own thus far is Elaina. :)**

**THANK YOU _xoxo_**

* * *

_Maenad_? That word was ringing in my ears. A fucking maenad? Oh this poor girl thought I was some wannabe God with psychopathic tendencies. I could have hit her. Hell, I could have done a lot worse with my powers but this girl was ignorant. Yes, completely ignorant and I was too fucking nice.

"A maenad?" I questioned her in a sweet voice.

"Yes" she growled " a fucking maenad and don't pretend that you aren't, darlin', I read your mind and there is some crazy shit goin' on in there!"

I couldn't help but crack up "Yes Sookie, that_ crazy shit _is also called Latin to most people"

She glared at me "I don't give a rat's ass what language it was, I just know it means you aren't from here and that you do not belong here"

"Oh Sookie" I said, staring at her directly in her eyes "Is that what you think of people not from other places, that isn't very open-minded of you now is it? You do know that you aren't the only part Fae in the world that can read minds. You aren't as brilliant as you think".

She looked completely shocked, "H-how did you know I am a f-fae"?

I laughed, "I've been around for quite a while, Sookie, and I am no _fucking_ Maenad"

"Well then what the hell are you because I can guaran-damn-tee that you aren't any human", she sputtered angrily.

"Sookie let me teach you a very important lesson before you try to threaten someone again, know who and what they are. Because some of us, Sookie, aren't so nice and fond of humans." I smiled at her.

"Some o-of us…who"? She stammered.

"Some of us Gods" I said as I watched her face register my information, "Now Sookie if you would be so kind as to accept me into your town because I do plan on living here and I do hope for a peaceful life, I would even like for us to be friends if you could come to accept me".

Quickly over shock she was glaring at me suspiciously "Do you plan on turnin' everyone into zombies that have orgies in the middle of the woods"?

"Sookie, Does that sound peaceful to you"?

And finally she laughed. Crises averted and rage under control. Maybe we weren't best friends but at least we weren't enemies and soothing her was easier than I thought. I looked over and saw Jason through the glass heading are way.

"Hey Sookie?" I asked.

She has started to walk away but she turned around and looked at me "Hmm?"

"Would you mind telling me who the Sheriff of this area is and where I can find him?"

"Why do you think I would know"? She asked.

"Because you reek of vampire and one of them smells very strong" _and familiar._

"Yeah well that would be my boyfriend Bill" She said.

"Yes"_but there was another vampire there that smelled faint on her but he was definitely strong,_ "and you mean to tell me with that little gift of yours that you aren't helping any stronger vampires in the area?"

"Fine, He owns a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia" She sighed, "But be careful, he can be a real bastard and seems like he might try to take advantage of any pretty, powerful girl like you".

I smiled at her "He has a snowball's chance in hell of taking advantage of me…but thank you for the concern".

Jason was a few steps away when Sookie whispered "Eliana. I'm real sorry about the confusion". I walked over at her and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

Jason stopped in front of me and smiled "I couldn't get ahold of the tow truck company, so I called my friend Hoyt and he is gonna tow your truck while we drive up to Mr. Franklin's to see what the problem is".

"Oh thank you so much for all of your help" I sighed with relief, my poor baby needed to be fixed soon because I had an old acquaintance to visit in Shreveport, a very old acquaintance.


	4. The New Friendship

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and please keep up any comments they are what keep me going :) This chapter may be a little slow but I needed to establish a few more relationships for Elaina. Thanks to everyone for reading and thank you for those who are commenting!**

**I do not own any True Blood characters. My only original characters are Elaina and Mr. Franklin.**

**THANK YOU ALL xoxo**

* * *

Hoyt was a real sweetheart even if he couldn't keep his eyes off of my chest. The grumpy, ancient (by most people's standards) Mr. Franklin inspected my poor car with a grim look that made me queasier than I should have felt about a car. He sighed and huffed and puffed while looking at the engine.

"Well miss" He said in an extremely deep accent, "It looks to me like your regulator is broken. I believe you were screwed over by whoever who replaced it before because it was done with a plastic regulator. I have to order a special metal one before I can fix your car which is gonna take a while to come in plus you may want some new spark plugs and an oil change to fix 'er up a bit"

I sighed, "That's fine but do you think my baby is going to be alright after that"? I was genuinely scared plus I had places to be and a **very important person** to see!

"That should do it ma'am" He spoke slowly, "but if you are gonna keep a car as old and as expensive as this one you're gonna have to take better care of her and get her oil changed more than once every decade". I laughed at the old man even though he thought he was joking he was probably right. I could not remember that last time I had an oil change to my car since I bought it right off the lot in 1961!

_Now I had another dilemma, getting to Fangtasia because;_

_a) I had to check in before I got into serious trouble and,_

_b) I had to see my old friend_

I pouted a bit and Jason caught it.

"El, what's wrong"? He looked concerned.

"Well" I sighed "It's just…How am I supposed to get around for the next few days without my car? Is there a car rental place anywhere near by. I really have to go see…ehm…about a house and about a place to stay tonight "?

Hoyt laughed and Jason shot him a dirty look but it was Mr. Franklin who answered.

"There ain't no car dealerships within fifty miles of this place not to mention no car rental places."

"Well shit" I murmured and Hoyt giggled again. He was like a little kid.

"I'd loan you my car but I have work and I have to babysit Arlene's kids tonight because she has a 'very important date night' with her fiancé, Terry." He smiled, "But you can always stay with me until you find your own place." It wasn't exactly ideal but I would take it.

"That is just so kind of you, Jason" I gave him my most flattering smile.

After all the arrangements were made I thanked Mr. Franklin and Hoyt for their help and I paid for my car. I jumped in Jason's truck. He mentioned we would have to stop by Sookie's place to grab some board games for the kids and him. As we drove up to the huge old white house I felt a little on edge about seeing Sookie again especially about what she would say about me staying at Jason's.

I followed Jason to the front door as he just walked, I tentatively stepped through the doorway expecting something dramatic to happen. When nothing did I walked in the direction Jason had gone and ended up in the kitchen.

"Hi there, Sookie" I called.

She turned around and to my surprise smiled and walked over to give me a hug. I was a bit in shock and could only pat her on the back.

"Hey Elaina, what are you doing here"? The question wasn't asked in a menacing way and in fact her energy was buzzing as vibrantly it had when I first met her.

"Well, my car is going to be in the shop for a few days and Jason offered for me to stay at his place" I said.

"Oh nonsense!" She giggled " You are going to stay with me, you don't want to stay in Jason's old bachelor pad. I turned to look at him and caught him making a swiping motion across his neck which turned into pretending to scratch his ear.

"Well, do what feels most comfortable to you, El." He forced out.

"Yeah, El, stay with me it has been so long since I've had a girls night", Sookie giggled.

"Oh I appreciate this so much! Thank You!" I couldn't help being giddy, I hadn't had a girlfriend in years.

"So it is settled, Jase, you go have fun with Colby and Lisa and tell them I say hello" Sookie said as she dropped a huge pile of boardgames she had collect from the kitchen table into Jason's arms.

"Hmph" He murmerd.

Once Jason had left Sookie and I began chatting. She stopped all of the sudden in between our girly talk.

"Oh my don't you have to go to Fangtasia or you will be in some kind of trouble"? She asked suddenly.

"Yeah but I have to wait until my car is fixed to drive out there"

"Well," she stopped "I can take you if you would like but I just don't want to stay there too long and we should probably get going... now if we are" She said as she looked at her watch.

"Really? That would be fantastic" I yelped.

Sookie smiled as she got up and grabbed the keys to her car. We walked outside and saw her old yellow Civic. I couldn't help but smile at how fitting it was for her. I hopped in the passenger seat, ready to go on our little adventure, my heartbeat going a million times faster than it should have. I could not tell if I would be welcome sight to him or not after what happened between the two of us.


	5. The New Surprise

**Hi all! Thank you for commenting and being so sweet about my story and please continue to do so (review that is). They are really the motivation I need to continue this story! I am so excited to see where this story goes because I am experiencing it with you guys as ideas just rush into my head! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to REVIEW or PM me! I 3 these little messages! :)**

**I do not own any True Blood characters. Currently my only original character is Elaina. :)**

**xoxo THANKS TO ALL xoxo**

* * *

We pulled up to a building that looked like a small warehouse had it not been for the blood red neon sign that read "Fangtasia". I was a bit surprised as this didn't seem like my old friend's style. It definitely did not match his grace, charm, or his laid-back attitude. We walked up to the front of the bar and waited in line. Once we approached the door we were stopped by a woman who smelled vaguely of my old friend.

"Sookie", she said with a deep drawl "what a lovely surprise and in another darling dress".

The woman looked over at me and licked her lips.

"And who pray tell is your gorgeous…friend"?

"I'm Elaina" I said smiling, trying to be as gracious as possible around the vampire. Her energy vibes were flashing hot and bright but slow, an indicator of someone who can get pissed off very easily. The last thing I wanted was attention drawn to us. The woman sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, you smell as delicious as Sookie, but… mmmmmm…. stronger. Like a _full-bodied wine_" She winked after her not so subtle sexual innuendo.

Oh I so didn't have time for this! But I smiled anyway.

"Ummm Pam, I hate to cut this short but you have a long line and Elaina here has to check in."

Pam frowned.

"He's in his office" She said, sounding disappointed.

Sookie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and even continued through the crowd. We pushed people wearing bondage, black leather, black pleather, black latex, and one chick was only wearing black duct tape. I hated places like this. We were finally across the dance floor and made our way past some sort of thrown. _What the fuck? _I followed Sookie down a narrow hallway and approached a door. My heart was racing with excitement when the door flung open.

I looked up and up and up and saw…_oh fuck me! _

"_You!"_ He hissed. So much for a low profile.

"You". I yelled.

"Huh"? Sookie asked.

"Where the hell is Godric?" I screeched.

The blonde man stepped back like he had been punched and then launched at me.

"Don't pretend like you don't know" He hissed in my ear. His arm was pressed to my throat.

Oh bad idea, I had hoped his idiotic tendencies would be gone by now. I pushed the man and he flew back into his office and crashed into his desk.

"How dare you touch me, you disgusting imbecile". I yelled. "Answer my goddam question.

He stood up and glared at me.

"You are in my territory, Priestess" He said, pure poison dripping off of the last word.

"You. Don't . Scare. ME. Vampire." I enunciated each word.

Hi fangs clicked out. "You fucked Godric up and you come here and think I will stand for this! Let his death be sacred!"

I felt like I had been punched in the chest. All the air left my lungs. His death? No, no, no he could not be dead. I had known Godric before my powers were even gifted to me and right before he had been turned. He was my very best friend. Time had separated us and we had seen each other a thousand years ago when he had made his first child, Eric. The man seething before me. I began to cry, tears leaking and dropping onto the floor. The cement floor began to sizzle and pop as it deteriorated. Acid tears.

"And now you are ruining my fucking floor!" He said, pure rage in the calm way he now spoke.

I ignored him, thinking about when I had first met him. He was a savage. Trying to kill me. Stupid young vampire attacking a Goddess. I was ready to kill him when my old friend walked out of the woods. He begged me to stop and I did. It was he, the man I had been in love with as a young girl, before my aging and his aging had ceased. We were both eternally young. Complete opposites. He was pale and brooding, with blondish brown hair and sunken eyes. His skin matte and flawless.I was tan and happy, with chocolate brown hair and huge lively eyes. My skinned glowed gold. Yin and Yang.

Eric, the stupid thing, was jealous. His master was in love with me. He cared for not only him but me. And I was jealous of his child for they had an unbreakable bond. Eric and I never got along and it became a serious problem when we tried to attack each one evening when Godric had left to find something to eat. We tore each other apart. Both bleeding, flesh everywhere, left for the dead. If we could die so easily. I knew then that I must leave them. Eric was his foolish child who must be taught well by the great man I had been raised with. So I left, hoping Godric would one day forgive me, but now I knew that was simply a pipe dream. Godric was gone and all that was left was his child who hated me, but he smelled so much like him.

"Did you not hear me, LEAVE NOW" Eric growled.

I looked up at his handsome face, somehow he reminded me of Godric. His stance? The way he spoke? Or was it something in his eyes? Fierce determination. Yes that is exactly what it was. What had drawn me to Godric when we were so young.

"Please, Eric" I sniffled, uncomfortable at showing weakness ,"Forgive me".

I need him to forgive me. Why I didn't know.

"You are going to have to prove yourself for me to forgive on my behalf, you're going to have to provide a miracle for me to forgive you on **his **behalf."

I looked over at Sookie who looked shocked. She was right, he had taken advantage of me and he was going to get his goddamed miracle!


	6. The New-ish Enemy

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry it has been sooooooooooooooooooo long. I am a horrible person. I was writing this story and there were so many options to go with next after Chapter 5 but I couldn't decide. It was a busy many months and when I FINALLY came back to the story I decided to change the tense it is written (SORRY!) and I just decided to go with one of the many options! So please enjoy Chapter 6 and let me know what you think! I love reviews, they make me write. :) So sorry, again! Enjoy! **

**I do not own any True Blood characters, my only character so far is Elaina.**

* * *

_This. Is. So. Weird. _I am a goddess. I am thousands of years old. I should not be crying and begging for forgiveness from so thousand year old vampire noob. Not to mention I have some partial fae watching on the sidelines. _Damn. _Logic was never my strong suit… I ignore the thoughts crashing into my brain and look at the stranger but somewhat familiar Eric. He is so tall, he stands over me making me feel even more like a weakling. His face shows no mercy, all I see is a shimmer of pain in the depths of his ice blue eyes. He was so close to my best friend, my former beloved. My only link to the person I ever truly cared for despises me.

A miracle? So he needs a miracle? I am a freaking God, ME DAMMIT. I can provide him his fucking miracle. Even though I have no idea what it is going to be. _Uh Oh_, _this may be harder than I thought. _

I tentatively reach my hand up to touch Eric's face. He filches slightly but doesn't dare move. I lean in and whisper,

"I promise, Eric, I will make this up to you. Please…just let me".

Eric looks at me shocked, shocked that I would actually make a promise so hard to fulfill. He knew it was my honour at stake, this was a word I would never break as honour is everything to my culture. Eric knew this and simply nodded.

I removed my hand from Eric's cheek and wiped my tears away with it. I turned around and looked at a frightened and confused Sookie. I walked towards her slowly, as if she was a caged animal, and take her hand, while in clear English, I enunciate with my thoughts, _"Let's go now! I will explain.". _

She nods almost imperceptibly but I know Eric will see it. I lead Sookie out of the room but not before glancing back at Eric who is staring at me, to my surprise, it is not in hate, more of curiosity.

We are now in Sookie's car driving away from Fangtasia and I tell Sookie of my past relationship with Eric and…his maker. She continues driving, silently. She seems thoughtful.

"Well you were just trying to do the right thing, What's so bad about that?"

I cringe, I knew this was coming, "Well Godric and I had our own bond and leaving it was bad on its own but what was worse was my note…"

"Your note?"

"My note."

"Elaina, care to tell me what your NOTE said?"

"Well I kind of said that I never wanted to see him again, I dissed Eric saying how could he choose him as his progeny, and that I should have never continued on with him, and his awful progeny was a sign of that."

Sookie inhaled sharply.

"That DOES sound bad…"

"Yep…."

"We'll figure it out."

She said this so simply. _We'll? As in WE? As in I have a friend that is willing to help me with an enraged vampire that could drain her tiny body in 1.3 seconds? _I have a friend. A real one. Wow. Who woulda thunk?

I smile at Sookie, "Thanks, Sook" I murmur. See I can do nicknames! She gives me a megawatt smile and continues down the road humming. Wow, I think I am loving the people of Bon Temps…

* * *

**ERIC POV**

Elaina. Just thinking about her in my office makes me pissed. She thought I would be Godric. Stupid Priestess. She thinks she can just walk in here and Godric would forgive her. I look down at my floor and frown. It's fucked up with still sizzling holes. Acid tears, I remember those. I remember Godric following those stupid sizzling markings when she left and he could no longer smell her.

She made a promise, though. One I know she will keep. It doesn't matter that I won't pardon her. It just means I have a very powerful slave with a great ass. And who smells like the sun, even more than the lovely Sookie Stackhouse, She always had. I remember meeting her the first time, in the woods, all I wanted to was drink her down, to imbibe in her sun. She was far too strong to drink from, but who knew what I could convince her to do in the name of Godric. _Hmmmm…_


End file.
